Shingo Kai
Shingo Kai (甲斐晋吾 Kai Shingo) is your co-worker and a potential romance option in ''Office Secrets''. He is part of Planning Team 2 in the Business Development Department at Infinite Inc. Biography Shingo was head-hunted from Infinite Inc.'s rival company, Maruyama Inc. While working for Maruyama, he was responsible for their biggest brands success. The brand, called "Kitora," is endorsed by many famous actors and actresses. Characteristics Initially, Shingo is portrayed as an emotionless, hard-working machine who is frighteningly good at math. He is often referred to as some sort of cyborg. Over time, he begins to open up to you and you realize that he does have emotions. However, he keeps his emotions separate from his work because he believes they will interfere. In addition, he has severe trust issues and often keeps people at a distance because of it. Shingo is very quiet and rarely socializes, giving others the impression that he is unsociable. He will only respond to you if you ask a sensible question, ignoring practically anything else, including idle chit chat. Although he is often quiet, he is very kind, considerate, and even romantic. He is highly intelligent and very good with numbers, remembering almost anything that includes numbers in it. With the expert ability to do complex mental calculations, he currently holds the title of champion of the Japan Mental Arithmetic Tournament. Summary of stories Main story As a member of the New Division, you are assigned the role of deputy lead to assist Shingo as he directs the team concerning a new project: merging with a smaller company and launching a new lingerie line. With Shingo’s leadership, the project overcomes its first hurdles. However, the office and company are thrown into a panic when confidential information about the project is leaked. Who is responsible for the leak? Does New Division have a spy amongst its cubicles? And who is the beautiful girl you spot Shingo talking to from the rival company he was poached from one night on your way home? Screenshots Shingo Kai character description (1).jpg|Shingo's character description Shingo Kai screenshot (1).jpg|Shingo's business attire, Main Story Shingo Kai screenshot (2).jpg|Shingo's casual attire, Main Story Gallery Main story= Shingo Kai - Main Story (1).jpg Shingo Kai - Main Story (2).jpg |-| Epilogue= Shingo Kai - Epilogue (1).jpg |-| Sequel= We're sorry! Shingo Kai's Sequel is unreleased. Please check again on a later date. |-| The Proposal= We're sorry! Shingo Kai's The Proposal is unreleased. Please check again on a later date. |-| The Wedding= We're sorry! Shingo Kai's The Wedding is unreleased. Please check again on a later date. |-| Special images= Shingo Kai - Office Sports Event (1).jpg|Special image from Office Sports Event Shingo Kai - Overseas Business Trip (1).jpg|Special image from Overseas Business Trip Trivia * Shingo's birthday is April 3rd. Presumably, he was born in 1989. * Shingo loves cars and is very knowledgeable of them. He owns an imported vintage hot-rod that he loves to drive. Although impossible, he would also love to own and drive an F1 car. Category:Shingo Kai Category:Office Secrets Category:Characters Category:Main characters